BIG BROTHER
by Super-nanny
Summary: 13 housemates, who all know each other from the outside world go into the house,But they all have their memories of the other housemates erased. So will their previous relationships with the other housemates rebuild, or will old enemies become new friends
1. Day 1: Part 1

**Day 1 9.00pm**

_Day 1 in the Big Brother house, the house stands quietly awaiting the housemate's arrivals. _

_This year the housemates all know each other from the outside world. Some are enemies and some are friends. But before they go into the house, they will all have their memories of the other housemates erased. So it's a case of will their previous relationships with the other housemates rebuild, or will old enemies become new friends?_

_First in the house is 18-year-old Kaiba from Domino City._

Kaiba comes though the white double doors, down the stairs and though the gold door. He walked into the living/dinning room, which had light blue walls and carpet, white seats and the table and chairs where see though. In the kitchen it had yellow and black cabinets, a huge sliver fridge/freezer and wooden flooring.

"Isn't this just great," he said sarcastically.

_What Kaiba doesn't know is that one of the other housemates is his brother, two are his rivals and he others, as he put it, are just geeks._

_Next in the house is 16-year-old Tea from Domino city._

Tea comes though the white double doors, down the stairs and stands facing the gold door. She pushes door open a bit and pecks though.

"Oh my god," she said as she fully walked though the door and saw the house, and Kaiba.

"Hello," Kaiba replied as he saw her come in. "What's your name?"

"My name's Tea, what's yours?"

"I'm Kaiba," he replied as he shacked her hand.

"Nice to meet you…"

_What Tea doesn't know is that one of the housemates is her best friend and she has a crush on him. Also she considers all other housemates, apart from three, to be her friends as well._

_Next up is 16-year-old Marik from Egypt._

Marik comes though the white double doors, down the stairs and down to the gold door.

"Hello!" He yells as he opened the door wide open.

"Whoa," Tea said to her self as soon as she saw Marik.

"Hi, I'm Kaiba," Kaiba said as he shock Marik's hand.

"Hello Kaiba, my name's Marik," he replied before going over to Tea.

"Hello…" she replied.

"Hello."

"Hello…"

"You already said that," Marik said as he laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I'm…I'm…"

"She's Tea," Kaiba interrupted.

"Kaiba!"

"Tea, nice name, I'm Marik," he replied before kissing her on the check making her blush a bit.

_What Marik doesn't know is that one of the housemates is his sister, one is his Yami, and the other housemates used to be his enemies but then they turned into his friends._

**9.30 pm**

_Over the last few minutes, three more housemates have joined the group._

_8-year-old Rebecca, from Domino City. She doesn't know that she has a crush on the same person another housemate does, she doesn't like four of the housemates and says the others are her friends._

_16 year old Tristan, from Domino City as well. He doesn't know that he likes one of the other housemates, he doesn't like three of the housemates and the others are his friends._

_And finally, 20 year old Ishizu, from Egypt. She doesn't know that one of the housemates is her brother; two of the housemates she does not like and the rest are her friends._

_Next to come in is Yami from Egypt. During the auditions, Yami refused to give his age._

Yami comes though the white double doors and down the stairs.

"All right, let's do this!" He said to himself before going though the gold door. "Hello." he said as he walked into the house.

"Hello," Ishizu replied. "I'm Ishizu."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yami."

"Hi, I'm Tea!" Tea said as she went straight towards Yami.

"Hi Tea, my name's Yami," he said as he shakes her hand, Tea blushed a bit the same way se did with Marik.

Yami then went round to meet the other four housemates.

_What Yami doesn't know is that one of the housemates is his hikari, one is his rival, two are his enemies and the rest are his friends._

_Next up is 13-year-old Serenity from Domino City._

Serenity comes though the white double doors, down the stairs and stops at the gold door.

"Okay Serenity, you can do this," she whispered to her self. She stood there for a while and then pushed open the door. "Hi!" she said as she walked in.

"Hello!" Tristan said as he rushed in front off every one, knocking most of the housemates over in the process, just so that he was the first to meet her. "I'm Tristan, what's your name, you sweet thing."

"I'm Serenity," she replied as she laughed at what just happened. She then introduced her self to the other housemate when the got up off the floor.

_What Serenity doesn't know is that she is friends with most of the housemates except two of them._

_Next up is Malik _(Yami Marik) _from Egypt._

Malik comes though the white double doors, down the stairs and though the gold door.

"Hello everybody!" he said as he entered. Everyone was confused for a moment in the resemblance between Malik and Marik. But then Yami walked up to him.

"Hi, welcome to the house. My name's Yami, what's yours?"

"I'm Malik," he replied before he went round the other housemates.

_Malik doesn't know that one of the housemates is his hikari and all others he considers to be his enemies._

**9.45pm**

_Over the past few minutes, three new housemates have joined them._

_16-year-old Ryou, from Domino City. Ryou doesn't know that one of the housemates is his Yami, one is his enemy and the rest he considers to be his friends._

_After Ryou came 11-year-old Mokuba from Domino City. Mokuba doesn't know that one of the housemates is his brother; two of the housemates he doesn't like and the others are his friends._

_And finally came 16-year-old Yugi who also is from Domino City. Yugi doesn't know that one of the housemates is his Yami, two are his best friends, one is his rival, two are his enemies and the rest are his friends._

_The last housemate to enter the big brother house is Bakura from Egypt._

Bakura comes though the white double doors, down the stairs and though the gold door.

"Hello," he said as he slammed the door open. "I'm in the house now!"

The other housemates all gave him a strange look before Ryou was the first to go over and meet him.

_What Bakura doesn't know is that one of the housemates is his hikari, only two are his friends and he doesn't like the others at all!_

**10.15pm**

_It's been fifteen minutes since Bakura entered the house. All the housemates were in the bedroom._

In the bedroom were eight single beds and two double beds with orange spots on the covers. The walls were painted orange with minors all around the room and the floor was white. In the bedroom was a door lending to the toilet.

"This is Big Brother," a female voice said. "Would someone come to the diary room."

"I'll go!" Marik said as he rushed out of the bedroom, though the living/dining room and reached the diary room door. He went in and sat on the huge blue diary room chair. "Whoa, nice chair."

"Hello Marik."

"Hello Big Brother."

"Marik."

"Yeah?"

"You have just made your first mistake. You are automatically up for eviction."

"Oh no!" Marik screamed.

"Unlucky."

"Oh my god, I've only just got in!"

"Marik…Big Brother is going to share a secret with you."

"Okay."

"This week the Housemate who receives the most nominations will be immune from the eviction. Your secret mission is to get the most nominations."

"Oh god! Why me!"

"Marik, do you understand your secret mission?"

"I think so."

"You are forbidden from discussing your mission with the other housemates. Big Brother wishes you the best of luck."

"Thank you Big Brother."

"You may now leave the diary room."

Marik stepped out of the diary room just as most of the other housemates came out of the bedroom.

"This is Big Brother, congregations, Marik has just won all the housemates a party."

They all cheer except from Marik.

"Well done Marik!" Tristan said as the others thanked him as well.

When they all headed to the storeroom to collect the party stuff, Marik looked up at one of the cameras.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" He said to it.


	2. Day 1: Part 2

**Day 1, 10.45pm**

_15 minutes ago, the last housemate entered the Big Brother house and Marik was given a secret mission to get the most nominations so that he is immune from eviction next Friday. To cover up Marik's mission, Big Brother has thrown a welcoming party for the housemates._

"Cheers everyone!" Ryou said as he raised his glass.

"Cheers," Everyone replied as they raised their glasses.

"And lets say thanks to Marik for winning this welcoming party!"

"All right already, quit thanking me!" Marik yelled before going into the bedroom, leaving everyone confused.

_Rebecca is in the bedroom, sorting out some things that she had bought into the house in her little black bag._

Suddenly Marik stormed into the room and sat on one of the single beds.

"What's wrong…err…what was your name again?" she asked.

"Marik, what's yours?"

"It's Rebecca, so what's wrong?"

"Its just Ryou."

"What about him?"

"You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"We've only been in here a few minutes and Ryou is trying to take control over the house!"

"No way! Ryou? But he's seems like a nice guy. I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you want, but…"

Just then Malik comes into the bedroom.

"Hey, you're sitting on my bed!" he said as he saw Marik.

"Well, now it's mine!" Marik replied as he lied back on it and stuck his tongue out.

"You're mean!"

**11.00pm**

_Most of the housemates are in the kitchen/dining area _

"**This is Big Brother, the garden doors are now unlocked. Housemates are free to go about the house."**

"Yay!" all the housemates cheered as they all went into the garden. Some went though the wooden door near the diary room door and some went though the glass doors in the kitchen, which was right next to the wooden door.

In the garden, there were three outside showers and sinks. On the patio was a small round swimming pool surrounded by red cup shaped chairs. On the grass up against the walls were a bunch of garden gnomes and all walls had a load of minors on them. Also in the garden was a black conservatory that was separate form the house. In it was the lounge, which had glass windows and doors all around it part form the back wall that had a couple of minors on it and a door lending to another toilet. In the room were some yellow sofas that were positioned to make a square shape all together, a clear coffee table in the middle, some cactus plants around the edges and some cameras hanging down from the ceiling in each corner of the room.

"Whoa! They've got a pool!" Yugi said as he noticed it.

"In you go then!" Tristan said as he picked Yugi up from behind with Yami and went to throw Yugi in. But at the last second, Yugi grabbed hold of the two and dragged them in with him as he was thrown in.

All three of them stood there in the pool and laughed. The other housemates laughed with them as they watched what just happened.

Suddenly, Tea noticed something. In the end corner of the garden was a green box with green stairs lending up to it, also with a single red step on it about half way up.

"What's that?" she wondered as she walked up the steps and though the green door. "Oh my god."

This room is called The Loft. It had patched shades of beige seats that were attached to the back and left hand sidewalls, which were also the same colour and texture. Next to the door was a non-filled-glass window which Tea look out of.

"Wow, I can see the whole garden from here!" Tea said to herself before calling out to her other housemates. "Hey guys, come up here!"

Mokuba and Ishizu went up to the Loft.

"Whoa," Mokuba responded as he was in first one of them to go in.

"Isn't this nice!" Ishizu replied.

**00.10pm**

_Bakura and Kaiba are in the bedroom. _

_Mokuba, Rebecca, Ryou and Tea are in the loft._

_All the other housemates are in the lounge, apart from Malik._

Malik sat on a white stall outside the diary room.

_Malik has been waiting to talk to Big Brother for five minutes._

Suddenly, the red light that was above the diary room door had just turned green.

"Finally!" Malik said as he went in, sat down and laid back on the big, round, blue chair.

"**Hello Malik."**

"Hello Big Brother."

"**How does it fell being in the Big Brother house?"**

"Absolutely breath taking!"

"**What do you think of your fellow housemates?"**

"Umm… so far most of them are all right, except for one."

"**Who might that be Malik?"**

"I think you know. I know we look a lot alike, but…it's like…(sighs) I don't know. I think I'll just have to watch my back with him…"

_Meanwhile in the Loft_

"…I mean, Malik did claim that bed first and then Marik just snatched it," Rebecca told her housemates in the Loft. "But before that he was saying how Ryou is trying to take control of the house!"

"He said what!" Ryou yelled before storming out of the room Loft. "Some thing needs to be done about this!"

"Why would Marik say that?" Tea asked.

"Maybe he is trying to influence nominations," Mokuba replied.

"Could be," Rebecca replied.

_In the lounge, Marik is chatting to other housemates Ishizu, Serenity, Tristan, Yami and Yugi._

Suddenly Ryou comes into the room.

"What's this about what you've been saying to Rebecca?" Ryou yelled.

"What?" Marik asked sounding confused.

"You know exactly what!"

"Seriously mate, I don't know what you are talking about. Look, whatever she's told you, she's probably made up."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know…maybe she's working for Big Brother to stir things up."

"Like a mole?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly!"

"I don't think so," Serenity said. "She seems quite a sweet girl."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Marik yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" Tristan yelled at Marik as he stood up. "Serenity didn't do anything!"

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Marik mocked as he stood up so that they were face to face.

"All right you two break it up!" Yami said as he separated them.

"Whatever," Marik replied as he walked out of the lounge.


End file.
